NaLu Week- Natsu's Dare
by narutofan96sasuke
Summary: So it's NaLu Week guys! That means one full week of new stories! This days prompt is dare! Natsu gets a dare that might be to much to handle! Rated M for safety.


So guys I know this is getting out later than the previous four NaLu Week Stories but I literally JUST got done writing this one. This was so hard and I still think I sort of did it wrong. I had little to no experiences with massage... But thanks to AquaZodiac for helping me get this story finished! You guys should go and read her story if you are a Naruto fan! Any way, on with the NaLu!

* * *

**_(Prompt 5 :Dare) _**Natsu's Dare

"No way ice princess. I do not have an early death wish." Natsu argued.

"You have to do it or face the consequences. I'm pretty sure you don't want to get beat up by Erza again this week."

Natsu gulped and thought back to the last time he encountered Erza. He glanced over at her and shivered.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, get to it then." Gray pointed.

"What the hell! I didn't agree to this!" Lucy shouted as Natsu got up and walked towards her.

"So? Would it really be so bad Lucy? Everyone loves a good massage." Cana slurred.

"I guess you're right but-"

"No buts! If Natsu is man enough to take the dare, you should be man enough to help him carry it out!" Elf-man shouted.

"As ling as Natsu listens to that no butts rule!" Erza threatens with a menacing glare.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu sweats.

Lucy grinned devilishly. _Well, I guess a massage wouldn't be that bad. She thought._

While Mira prepared a table for Lucy to lie on, Erza went to retrieve the massage oil that she just happened to have handy.

Lucy laid on the table, naked, save for a towel over her lower half.

Erza handed Natsu the oil. "Go ahead Natsu. Just remember what I said!" Erza reminded him.

Natsu started. Somewhere he read that you should start with the feet during a full body massage.

He grabs her foot, slowly massaging the tendons.

Lucy laughs. "You have to be rougher than that Natsu."

He began running a little harder, completely entranced in the task at hand.

"Yeah, like that." She sighed.

Slowly, he began moving away from her feet and to her calves, massaging the taut muscles there.

He took a moment to admire the smooth skin under his hand and as he moved forward towards her thighs, he felt more of her softness.

Meanwhile, although Lucy felt slightly more relaxed, the warmth of his hands sent unspoken shivers of pleasure down her spine.

She found herself holding her breath in anticipation, although of what, she wasn't quite sure of.

Natsu took her silence as an insult. According to the article he read, his actions should be eliciting some sort of noise from her.

On the upside, at least he knew he wasn't hurting her. He took small comfort in that and decided maybe it was time for him to step up his game.

As per Erza's rule, he skips to her lower back. He began alternating between gentle and hard presses at the base of her back, finally succeeding.

The moan ripped from Lucy's throat faster than she could stop it, making her blush.

Natsu grinned, feeling truly accomplished. He also found he loved the sound she made and made it his mission to find out how he could make her produce more.

His hands roamed upward, continuing his ministrations. Lucy struggled for a bit, biting her lip.

Natsu was confident that he could make Lucy give him an encore.

His hands continued moving upward, rubbing her upper back and shoulders,

The movement coaxed a gentle purr of approval out of Lucy.

Emboldened by this, Natsu began trailing further back down, aiming for a knot they he didn't get the chance to work out before,

However, his hands betrayed him and traveled down even further.

Forgetting herself, Lucy felt content to let out another moan of pleasure. "Natsu this feels so good!"

A strange noise caught Lucy's attention. Natsu's magical hands stopped moving and she whimpered in disapproval.

She turned around to face him and realized the noise that caught her attention earlier was _snickering_. Snickering from her _friends_. Who had been watching the whole time.

Reluctantly, she turned to face them. Looking at them, she was reminded of Happy's teasing looks. In embarrassment, she sunk her face in her pillow.

Natsu leaned in to whisper in her ear. "This might not be the best time, but do you want to finish this at my place or yours?"

* * *

Okay guys so this is story number five! It took me a long while to write this, first I couldn't think of a story and second when I did think of an idea(this one) I had no experience with it... So it took awhile to get out... But as I said before, thanks to my good friend Aqua-Zodiac, we worked it out together.


End file.
